TE ENCONTREI NOVAMENTE
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Minha primeira fic de FMA,espero que gostem. No novo mundo onde Ed e Al estão vivendo é possivel reencontrar pessoas queridas...mas o que eles fariam se quem eles revessem era ninguém menos do que a Winry
1. Chapter 1

_**TE ENCONTREI NOVAMENTE**_

Depois de Al e Ed terem ultrapassado o portal. Eles partiram em uma nova jornada, para acabar com a bomba de urânio. Novamente os irmãos estavam juntos, mesmo num novo mundo, num lugar onde a Alquimia não existia eles estavam se adaptando.

Ed acorda com o sol batendo no seu rosto.

-Al, feche a janela

Não houve nenhuma resposta.

-Hei ! Al...você esqueceu de fechar a janela ontem de noite...tah batendo sol- Ed se revira na cama e cobre mais ainda o rosto com a coberta.

A porta se abre estrondosamente.

-Nii-san...acorde...Ed...acorda- Al chega no quarto e puxa a coberta da cara de Edward.

-Nani??

Ed se senta na cama cobrindo o sol com a mão de aço.

Já havia se passado 3 anos desde que Al estava morando no outro mundo. Al tinha cortado os cabelos, estavam do mesmo jeito quando ele era criança, porém bem mais alto, devia estar com 1,82. Tinha definido o corpo, estava mais musculoso e chamava bastante a atenção das garotas por onde passava. Porém o olhar, aquele olhar doce nunca mudou.

Ed também teve mudanças em sua fisionomia, estava alto também, não tanto quanto Alphonse, seus cabelos claros continuavam compridos porém não existia mais a trança e sim um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito. O rosto dele estava mais maduro com certeza, sua voz era de um tom grave e ele sabia olhar bem intensamente quando queria e isso desconcertaria qualquer pessoa.

-Vamos..Nii-san..levante..tenho algo para mostrar- Al puxa Ed da cama.

Ed só com uma calça vai descendo as escadas da casa que antigamente ele morava com Alphonse daquele mundo.

Na sala sentada em uma cadeira de madeira brusca, estava uma menina de cabelos loiros. O coração de Ed para naquele momento.

-Winry!- Ed desce os degraus restantes e pega a garota pelos ombros- Winry...

A garota recua de susto e acaba caindo no chão, Al que viu tudo começa a rir.

-Não é ela Nii-san..mas é igualzinha não?

Ed olha para menina no chão, a semelhança era assombrosa

Já devia estar acostumado com esse tipo de coisa nesse mundo...algumas pessoas tem a mesma aparência de meu antigo mundo, ás vezes, até o mesmo nome, porém foi bom pensar que era Winry que estava na minha frente

-Como você se chama? – Ed estende a mão para ajudá-la a levantar

A garota olha com o horror o braço mecânico e sai correndo de casa, batendo a porta com muita força.

-Nii-san..eu não..- Al olha envergonhado para baixo

-Al...onde você a achou?- Ed fica olhando a porta

-Ela estava roubando algumas maças na feira por isso a trouxe para casa...ela me lembra tanto a Winry- Al se senta na cadeira desanimado- Nem perguntei o nome dela.

Ed pega um casaco e o veste apressadamente.

-Vou atrás dela- sai correndo para fora.

-Nii-san...- é a única coisa que Al pode gritar antes de Ed desaparecer de sua vista.

Por minha culpa aquela garota saiu tão bruscamente de casa, tenho que pelo menos pedir desculpa pelo transtorno que Al causou

Logo a frente Ed vê um grupo de oficias encurralando Winry.

-Winry- ele corre o mais rápido que pode. Pega na mão delas e juntos eles fogem

Correndo pelas ruas e becos da cidade, Ed consegue chegar até uma praça calma onde havia algumas crianças brincando perto do chafariz. Eles param para recuperar o fôlego.

A garota se senta num dos bancos com a cabeça abaixado.

-Hei! Você está bem?- Ed a pega pelo ombro

-NÃO ME TOQUE!!!!

-E-Eu...só quis ajudar- Ed recua um pouco assustado

-Eu não pedi sua ajuda- diz a garota chorando- não pedi ajuda a ninguém...estou sendo perseguida porque peguei essas maçãs?? –Ela tira dos bolsos algumas maças e joga no chão- Pode ficar...só me deixe em paz

-Sinto muito, mas não é isso- Ed desvia o olhar- Sinto se meu irmão foi rude, mas é que você lembra muito uma amiga querida a que não vemos a muito tempo.

Os olhos azuis o fitam por um momento com pena e remorso

-E sobre isto- lhe mostra a prótese- Sinto mas não posso muda-la, ele sempre será assim- Edward lhe dá as costas e começa a andar de volta para casa.

-Sua amiga também se chama Winry?- pergunta a garota

-Sim..Winry Rockebell…mas gostávamos de chamá-la só de Winry..como nos tempos de infância meu e de meu irmão.

A garota olha para baixo.

-O que houve com ela?- Winry pergunta envergonhada

Ed para no lugar

Depois de tanto tempo longe, não saberia dizer com a Winry está, mas em seus sonhos acredito que ela esteja ainda em Rizemboll, e que as fabricações de Auto-Mail estejam se expandindo.Talvez ela já tenha encontrado alguém para repor a falta que eu e Al fazemos...mas isso será só um sonho

Barulhos de passos e de apitos policiais se aproxima.

-Venha comigo, Winry

Os dois correm evitando o encontro com a policia até que chegam sãos e salvos na casa dele. Al estava preparando o café da manha, quando ouve o barulho da porta.

-Nii-san você a encontrou?- Al se vira e vê Ed e Winry na porta da cozinha- Winry você voltou- Al corre e a abraça feliz.

Winry fica extremamente cabulada

-Al, vamos deixar as coisas claras por aqui. Ela não é a Winry que conhecemos, isso não é um comportamento adequado para um estranho.

Al se solta dela e abaixa a cabeça envergonhado

-Gomem...srta?

Ed suspira e abaixa a cabeça resignado

-Winry..eu me chamo Winry.- Al olha para ela sorrindo, o olhar dele acabou deixando ela um pouco mais confortável.

-Então Winry você deve estar com fome...come panquecas?? Venha sente-se- Al a leva até a cozinha e a faz se sentar.

No fim todos acabam se descontraindo. Al com a ajuda de Ed preparam o café da manhã para eles.

-Nii-san não ponha tanto sal e você vai queimar a panqueca se não vira-las

-Al eu sei...só estou...- cheiro de coisa queimada

-Tah vendo..você queimou tudo

Winry olhava os irmãos cozinhando com um leve sorriso

Porque essa sensação..por que me sinto bem ao lado deles? Será que devo mesmo ficar aqui...com todos os problemas que eu tenho..só iria atrapalha-los

Hei..Winry- Ed a tira de seus pensamentos entregando um prato de panquecas a ela- Coma enquanto está quente- Ele sorri e volta a atenção a panquecas no forno.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**TE ENCONTREI NOVAMENTE**

Dois meses já haviam se passado desde que Winry estava morando com Ed e Al. Winry acorda. Os cabelos claros em desalinho na cama ela se vira do lado e vê um bilhete sobre a cômoda.

"Winry. Ed e eu fomos trabalhar mais cedo hoje, e deixamos você dormindo. Voltaremos ao cair da noite. Tenha um bom dia

Al"

Winry levanta sorrindo e vai se arrumar. Logo depois do café da manha ela começa a limpar a casa. Evitava sair sozinha.Se lembrou que tinha que comprar maçãs para torta que faria mais tarde. Ela olha para a janela

Se Eles me encontrassem aqui, concerteza voltaria para aquele lugar...e talvez nunca mais veria o Ed e o irmão dele. 

Nesses dois meses Winry tinha se apegado a eles mais do que gostaria. Todos os dias eram divertidos, e Ed e Al a acolheram muito bem...mas nem tudo seria nessa perfeita paz.

Ed estava fazendo umas anotações num caderno pensativo.

-Nii-san, você está bem?? Está com febre? Ficando assim tão quieto só pode estar doente.

-Estou preocupado...tive pesadelo a noite toda..era algum tipo de aviso mais não sei o que- diz ele desanimado

-Como o sonho era, Nii-san??- Al também fica apreensivo

-Eu estava de volta a Rizemboll, e eu via o sinal que a mamãe fazia quando a gente chegava tarde, mas quando entrava em casa ela estava toda revirada..os movéis da cozinha quebrados e uma torta de maçã caída no chão.- Ed se levanta e vai até a janela- E também ouvia um barulho de um carro partindo em disparada ..além deles..além ...

Al se aproxima do irmão bastante preocupado

-Nii-san seu sonho foi terrivel...o que houve?

-Além deles me chamarem de nanico- Ed fica furioso e começa a gritar e a espernear- QUEM É O ANÃO-MOR DE TODO MUNDO...NÃO SOU UM PINTOR DE RODAPÉ

Al se afasta do irmão assustado.

-Ed...se acalme...não precisa ficar assim foi só um sonho

Ed já mais calmo, olha para a janela

-Não..não creio que seja só um sonho..eu estou com um pressentimento que algo de ruim aconteceu em Rizemboll.

Winry estava carregando uma cesta de maças e voltando para casa apressada, nem percebeu que dois sujeitos a seguiam ao longe. Ela entra em casa, do outro lado da rua dois homem encapizados falavam ao telefone.

-Chefe, nós a achamos...ela está morando junto com Edward e Alphonse Elric.

Do outro lado da linha um voz sombria

-Ótimo, tragam ela de volta.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!Não consigo resolver isso- Ed joga os papeis para longe- Aquele sonho não me sai da cabeça

Al que estava controlando reagentes químicos se assusta e ocorre uma pequena explosão no laboratório. Entre a fumaça e um odores esquisitos os dois saem de lá

-Nii-san..se você está tão incomodado assim, volte para casa...eu limpo essa bagunça.

-Obrigada Al..então voltarei para casa.

Ed entra no carro e logo chega em casa. Ele encontra a porta apenas encostada

-Winry você deixou a porta aberta- Ed entra em casa

Ed olha aterrorizado a sua volta.

_Aquele sonho era uma premonição...não era em Rizemboll...era aqui..._

Como no seu sonho, a casa estava revirado, os moveis quebrados, o cheiro de torta de maça que agora se encontrava despedaçada no chão. Ed olha tudo sem entender

-EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD- Winry gritou antes de ser jogada dentro de um carro

Ed sae para fora, vê o carro partindo em disparada.

-Winry- Edward entra no carro e começa a seguir o forgão- Droga o que está acontecendo aqui???

Continua...


End file.
